New Campus Kid
by Craigyp93
Summary: Elena Bonnie and Caroline are off men and back at college until they bump into Craig, learn about his secrets as they unravel, prepare for the unexpected.
1. MEETING

**This is my first go at writing anything like this, I have tones of ideas my grammar is more that likely going to be shit but its just a bit of fun. please let me know if you have any comments would love any help to improve :) enjoy reading **

So peace was set after the original vampires had gone, Katherine was gone and Elena was back in college and excelling. Everything was normal but with anything in Elena's life it wasn't going to stay that way for long. It was the end of cultural studies and Caroline, Bonnie and Elena fluttered out of the classroom. "I mean come on Elena you know I don't like the guy but you have to give him a chance. Don't leave him hanging." Caroline was being anything but quiet and this annoyed Elena knowing that somewhere deep down inside she was right. "Come on Caroline give Elena a break let her clear her head before bursting into things she's been more that nice enough to say she needs time" Bonnie backing her up completely like the loyal friend. "You guys Bonnies right and plus were in college now and I may jinx myself but there's no drama and I kind of like the no drama Elena at least for now." and with saying that Elena lost complete focus and stampeded straight into someone she had never met before. She completely lost her footing and fell landing in the strangers arms.

"Oh my god I am completely sorry" he said in an accent foreign to her own, but Elena couldn't put her finger on it.

"No completely my fault I wasn't looking were I was going," Elena said smoothly, giving the other 2 girls the eye. (You know the eye you give your girlfriends which translates to OMG COMPLETELY HOT)

"Hey, I'm Craig"

"Elena, Elena Gilbert. And this is Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. So I'm guessing your new right"

"Yeah transfer student. Is it that obvious? I'm from a small village called Wood in England, and I am completely lost. Wait did you say your name was Bennett."

"Yeah." Bonnies guard suddenly rose, her head began filling with questions who is he? What does he want? How does he know that name? "My mother's maiden name was Bennett but she, well it was nice to meet you don't want to be late for my next lecture." And with that Craig was gone.

"Did anyone else think that was completely weird, I mean Bonnie what was that about? Did you know him?" Caroline being Caroline was straight in there with the 21 questions and the curiosity on Bonnies face answered all her questions, she had never met him before. "You guys I have never met him before but I feel like I know him but how?" and with that Elena intervened with the only way she knew how "Bonnie come on were going to be late, it's probably nothing." But Bonnie couldn't help but to look back. "Besides if it comes to it we can just compel him, plus we totally have to get back to sort out what we are all wearing tonight and if you're lucky you might bump into Mr English" only Caroline could say that and get away with it. And with a role of the eyes Bonnie and Elena followed on.

*The Party!*

"Oh my god, Elena you look beautiful, Bonnie that dress is to die for." And with that all the girls burst in laughter. "considering I help all the supernatural get to the other side I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot of vodka being the anchor has its limits" Bonnie began to pour herself another drink completely forgetting the logic of measurements and pouring the vodka like it was water for diluted juice.

Just as the 3 girls went to walk into the door they realised that they weren't invited in. "This must be the only house we can't get in on campus I mean come on who lives here that I don't know I mean back at high school I was class president and runner up for prom queen I did parties like this in my sleep." Caroline's sighed "That would be me." Craig answered knowing that it was a rhetorical question. "Come on in, why you guys standing around outside help yourself to punch sorry about the music I just love listening to this playlist reminds me of back home," Caroline and Elena walked in "don't be sorry I love this song Caroline come and dance with me" Elena gave Caroline they eye meaning come over here give them space. All Bonnie new what to do was the smile embarrassedly knowing how obvious they made it. "So you said your mother's maiden name was Bennett" Small talk was never Bonnie's forte she used to be a kick ass witch and now she's the anchor small talk wasn't an issue. "Erm yeah she was from a small town just a short drive from campus but my gran brought me up in England" Craig answered Bonnie but she got the feeling he was hiding something. "Hey have you heard of the beetles of course you have they were originally from my home town you know John Lennon lived not too far away from me." They talked all night but always about the obvious but bonnie new there was something different about him.

"Hey Bonnie could we go upstairs maybe some were quieter?" craig asked and come one guys we all know what that means "well he wastes no time does he" Caroline remarked under her breathe that only people with the best hearing could hear meaning vampires could hear perfectly. Bonnie just glared at Caroline and looked at Elena and then replied "yeah of course lead the way." "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Elena shouted up to them as they reached the stairs. Craig led her to the end of the corridor it only had 3 rooms on it but Craig's was the end one facing what looked like a tiny forest or wood. His room was dark, Bonnie was hesitant at first to enter but she did so with caution. And within seconds candle light illuminated the room, MAGIC! Craig was a witch. Bonnie swung round but it was too late the door was closed shut. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you I just needed to know it was really you, I can't believe I found you." Craig panicked with the idea that maybe he had found the wrong person. "What do you mean found me, I'm guessing you know I'm the anchor then" "it's more than that Bonnie I'm a witch but more than that I'm a Bennett witch Bonnie your my sister." And on that note the door burst open and Caroline head Craig up by the throat with Elena close behind "Bonnie are you ok what happened, as soon as you walked into the room we lost all communication we thought you were gone" Elena said all hyped up ready for the action. " talk about know drama Elena,"


	2. Chapter 2

"IM FINE!" Bonnie shouted a lot had happened in such a short time she took a moment to compose herself staring blank into space she could hear blank ruffling in the background of what was Elena and Caroline fronting Craig backing him into a corner. "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE, actually guy's I'm fine I'm safe can you leave us." Bonnie had to know what was going on can she have a brother no way he's English for a start and it's not even a sexy English but a somewhat lower class accent. Not that Bonnie classed herself as higher class. "Bonnie we can't leave you alone here with him, he could hurt you he's a witch." Elena examined as began to take in the candles dotted all around the room. "Elena please I'll be fine." Bonnie said reassuringly almost believing it were true. Both Caroline and Elena glanced at each other, beaming their vampire glare at Craig "we will be outside" Caroline began "just outside that door so if anything dodgy happens we will be in like a flash" Elena finished and they both said in perfect unison "and we will kill you." Craig instinctively stepped forward reassuringly "you have my word that no harm will fall upon bonnie I just mean to talk to her and discuss a few private matters, compel me if you don't believe me." Bonnies head shot up knowing that Craig couldn't be compelled but said nothing as the girls left the room. "You know there compulsion won't have effect on you right?" Bonnie said inquisitively to Craig, "Of course but they didn't." They both laughed in that one moment Bonnie could see a striking resemblance. Is it true?

"I know you have lots of questions but maybe I'll start with this one, how? Well our mother was young once too and with coming into her powers at a young age it was hard to control so she rebelled against it, even more so that she slept around a lot. I know sorry not the image you want for your mother but hey its apart of the story. Using her powers to seduce, until she met my father Peter another witch going through the same as her and as all stories she fell in love and she believe he was the one until she conceived, and he ran for the hills faster than I don't know a werewolf. She had me and was an embarrassment to the family but to keep the family name within the normal mundane world and the human world she had to send me away. 22 years later and here I am motherless, I had to train myself the best I could within the magic world. Grams helped as much as she could she wanted to keep the blood line strong. Keeping the connection to the power of both families tied." Craig told his story but it was as if Bonnie wasn't even their and he was saying it to make him believe it himself. Bonnie wanted to believe it but couldn't she couldn't believe that her mother, her brave strong mother would do something so stupid but she had her feelings and she knew there was truth in the story how much no one new. "Maybe this will help." Craig threw an old tatted book to the floor in front of her. To which Bonnie recognised to be gram's Grimwarr. "How did you get this? Only the Bennett family can touch this." Then it hit her Craig was her brother. But why would grams keep this from me.

*OUTSIDE CRAIGS ROOM*

"I hate this! It's been hours Why can't we hear inside if he has hurt bonnie in any way I would-" Caroline was interrupted but the door swinging open to find both bonnie and Craig entering the hall way. "You guys meet Craig." Bonnie announced "Durrr we already have met" Caroline answered in true Caroline fashion. "What's going on bonnie?" Elena asked with hesitation. "Guys let me finish. Meet Craig my half-brother." Bonnie finally announced. "Wait what" they said simultaneously.

"BACK AT THE GIRLS HALLS"

Hours later into the night, the party was still going but with all the revelations from tonight the girls decided to call it a night, "Bonnie so craig is your brother now so does that mean you can maybe" "Caroline I have just met the guy I'm not hooking you up. Besides I don't think you're his type." Bonnie answered "what I'm everyone's type, not his type come on how can I not be his type I mean i'm beautiful, tall, blonde, funny, mysterious… what I can do mysterious what you think I can't ill prove it." Great now that they have her started she won't stop until. "He's gay Caroline, you have ya know a v were he wants to see a d" and with that there was an uproar in the room filling it with laughter how Elena slept through it I don't know.


End file.
